Mercy
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: What if Vegeta's actions weren't merciless but really mercy?


Kakarot was more skilled than Vegeta had initially given him credit for. He was able to put up a fight against Nappa. That was better than what the so called 'defenders' had managed. He was matching Nappa blow for blow and Vegeta didn't know who would win in a contest of pure strength. The other two Earthlings looked on in awe as Goku dodged Nappa's punch and responded with one of his own to Nappa's gut. The Earthlings hadn't seen Goku move but the Prince of Saiyans did. It was fast. Faster than Nappa was. And faster than any of the other Earthlings had been in their fight. Faster than even Kakarot himself had seemed to be.

He looked on in some shock as Nappa staggered backwards from the single blow. Nappa had never taken a hit like that before. He had rarely taken a hit that he couldn't just shrug off. Maybe Kakarot was stronger than they had originally thought. Perhaps he could even join the fight himself. The others were far too weak to provide him any challenge. But Kakarot had enough strength to warrant something close to a fight.

"Nappa."

"Yeah boss!"

"Leave Kakarot to me. I want to fight him myself."

"Sure thing boss! But what about the others?"

"Do whatever you wish with them."

"Alright!" Nappa called back to him even as he was already racing towards the other Earthlings. The bald one and what he believed to be Kakarots' child if what he had heard was correct. They stood no chance against the bald Saiyan and everyone knew it. "Close your eyes and I promise to make it quick!" Nappa's threat wasn't missed on the Earthlings as they realized that any attempt to escape would be futile.

Something though changed in Kakarot. Vegeta could almost sense it in the air. He raced after the larger Saiyan but knew he wouldn't make it in time. He was closing the gap much too slowly. He couldn't even hope to get halfway to him before Nappa reached them. Vegeta looked for the helplessness that would no doubt be on his face. Instead there was determination. His mouth moved but Vegeta couldn't pick up the words. Suddenly he was engulfed in a red aura and surged past Nappa. With speed he hadn't shown before he sent the larger saiyan into the air with a devastating elbow.

With the red aura fading from him he landed on the ground in front of the earthlings and held up his arm. As expected Nappa came crashing down onto it. His momentum was abruptly stopped and Vegeta could hear the audible crack as he was sure everyone else did. The sound of Nappa's spine shattering would've been hard to miss on their battlefield already devoid of any other sound. With barely any effort the younger saiyan launched Nappa from his arm and at Vegeta's feet.

"Take your friend and leave." He dared to try and order the prince or all Saiyans around after what he had just done. He had just shattered a fellow Saiyan's spine! The injury was not something that could just be fixed. Vegeta wasn't sure if anything at all could be done about it.

How dare that low level trash do this! He was the prince of all Saiyans. The one who would soon usurp Frieza and his entire family as the single ruler of the galaxy. This low class filth had the nerve to even speak to him. He should be begging for forgiveness. Kissing the prince's shoes. Then maybe he would give him a quick and mostly painless death. No any hopes of that was gone with his actions.

"Boss." Nappa winced as he slowly brought his arm up and reached towards Vegeta. "Sorry about this Boss. Can't believe I let that guy get the drop on me."

Vegeta almost mechanically gripped it as his thoughts continued to race around in his head. The look on Nappa's face to even bring his arm up showed nothing but agony. Vegeta wasn't even sure how he was still conscious. It was impressive even for a Saiyan.

"Boss?" Nappa questioned again and Vegeta looked down into Nappa's eyes finally.

There was nothing but pain in them and beneath that a look of failure. Even now he felt that he had failed Vegeta. Even when the low class fool Kakarot pulled out something neither of them could've planned for. His grip tightened. Kakarot had just destroyed the man Vegeta had known all his life. The entire thing was all his fault. Nappa would never be the same again. He was crippled from the low class fool. Then he had dared to say that he should take him and leave. Where could he even take him? The crampness of the pods wouldn't help the man at all, it would just worsen the injury. Nappa would never fight again. It just wasn't possible.

"Boss?" Nappa questioned again as Vegeta's grip tightened again, the far off look on the prince's face concerning him.

Vegeta's head snapped to look at him and Nappa couldn't tell what was in the prince's eyes as his grip tightened to painful levels. Yes the prince knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he could do.

"Boss?!" Alarm filled the crippled Saiyan's voice then.

Vegeta threw him into the sky then, laughter rising from his throat as Nappa's body rose into the air.

"Boss!" he cried in alarm yet Vegeta didn't hear him.

He was still laughing even as his energy formed around him and the earthlings cried out in shock. The half-breed and low class frozen as the bald one seemed to be the only capable of speaking. Vegeta's laughter turned mad as he raised his arms and the energy condensed for a moment before firing in a beam, the roar of it as it raced towards Nappa finally drowning out his laughter. Not Nappa's screams though before the beam vaporized him. His pain filled eyes, now panic filled, were easily discernable to Vegeta.

The sight and sound of the two would be etched into his mind. They wouldn't be forgotten.

"BOSS!" his final words became a scream as the beam connected, taking a moment to do its task.

Vegeta was still laughing even as the beam faded and his power disappeared back into his body.

"He just killed his own guy!" the bald one spoke, terrified.

"He's a monster." The half-breed added, hiding behind the low class' leg.

"Why'd you do that?" the low class had the nerve to ask him, accusation filling his tone.

"Because he was useless." Vegeta spoke with a proud voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He could've been healed."

Vegeta simply smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for them to make their next move. He was the definition of cruel and heartless then. Not even batting an eye as he killed his own man.

Inside he was screaming, shouting, raging, and thirsting for vengeance. Kakarot would pay. Oh he would pay.

He simply watched as the low class sent the others away and followed after him when he wanted to take the fight away from the fallen earthlings. His arrogance never left him even as his eyes followed every move he made.

'I'm going to kill you.' was all he could think.

His mercy to Nappa was the last time he would ever show any. The low class scum in front of him would feel his full wrath and maybe then he would leave him to die from his wounds as he destroyed the rest of the planet.

His screams would be music to his ears.

Not the haunting melody Nappa's were.

* * *

 **AN : Well this is just something. Saiyan's probably have some form of mercy. Forgotten but the Royal Family might still teach it. I don't really know. This just wouldn't leave me alone so here it is.**

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
